1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique to generate a stereoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a twin lens imaging apparatus which is provided with two sets of imaging lenses positioned with a space close to the space between the two eyes of a human and obtaining an image with a disparity similar to the two eyes of a human to capture a 3D image.
There is also known a technique which uses a single lens imaging apparatus to obtain a plurality of images with a disparity by high speed continuous shooting while swinging the apparatus in a predetermined direction to generate a 3D image.
Then, with a twin lens imaging apparatus, the size of the case cannot be made smaller than the space between the two sets of lenses and this drastically decreases portability. Moreover, among the components of the apparatus, if the number of components such as imaging lens, imaging element, etc., which are relatively expensive increases, the cost of the apparatus also increases.